


Arti’s One Shot Collection

by ArtiWritesThings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dimension Travel, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like pets on the smp, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings
Summary: A series of one shots written by me!Requests: Open
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Request Page

This is the requests page for my one shot book!

What I Won’t Write:

Romantic Relationships

Smut 

Anything outside the Dream smp fandom

What I Will Write:

Pretty much anything else

Feel free to drop a request!   
  


I’ll probably have an actual chapter up soon


	2. Revival Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets yeeted into another universe after Dream tries to revive him, shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MinteaMintrix! I hope this is good enough!
> 
> (Everyone’s horrifically OOC I’m so sorry)

Two months in the afterlife, and Tommy had accepted his death, at that point. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed about the situation, though. Stuck in a void with Wilbur, who he really wasn’t sure what to think about anymore, Schlatt, who slept most of the time, and Mexican Dream, who wasn’t that bad... mostly.

That day in the void felt... weird, it started off as a strange sort of tingling, turned into a sudden feeling of being pulled somewhere.

“Hey- what the hell?!” He shouted, catching the attention of the other members of the afterlife, not long after, his vision was clouded with white. 

Finally coming to, he found himself in a really fancy bedroom room, like the kind some sort of royalty would sleep in... which was, weird. 

“Your majesty, are you awake yet?” A woman’s voice called to him from outside the room.

Wait- did he just get called ‘your majesty?’. If this was a dream, and at this point he was hoping it was, it was weird. 

_I can assure you that this is not a dream_. 

So now he had voices in his head, great.

“Who the fuck are you? And why do you sound like me?!” Tommy exclaimed.

_ I’m the you from this world, and you’re the me from another world . The voice explained,  My name is Thomas Craft, youngest son of the Glacian Empire, and you‘re... Tommy, right? _

The way other-him talked made him sound kind of like a dick, but that wasn’t his first thought.

Glacian Empire... that was familiar, where had he heard that before?

He’d remembered taking books from Techno’s room when he was young, and reading a story that’d mentioned the empire, it’s youngest prince had become the main villain of the story after usurping the throne from the rest of his family, and becoming a tyrant.

The story ended with the tyrants death at the hands of the hero, a young knight, if Tommy remembered correctly.

“Oh  _hell_ no.” Tommy cursed, “I am  not doing this shit.”

_What’s that supposed to mean_? The other-him asked. 

“I know what you’re planning.” 

_How could you know? You’re not from here_.

“I’ve read about this before, or something like that. You’re going to overthrow the rest of your family to take over.” Tommy explained.

The other-him was silent for a long time. 

_Fine, you’ve got me, since I’m not in control of my own body, I guess I can help you with surviving. You’ll need it_.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

With a bit of instruction from his other self, Tommy was soon dressed in a regal outfit of blues and whites, it was way too fancy for him, but he’d have to deal with it.

In comparison to everything else from the smp, he could deal with an uncomfortable outfit.

He was guided through the palace, Tommy was lost in thought, how was he supposed to get back to the smp? Was he still... dead? Surely everyone on the smp thought he was dead by now.

A sudden hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts, Tommy reflexively jerked back, coming face to face with...

“Wilbur?” 

“Tommy.” 

“Holy shit Wilbur, you fuckin’ scared the  shit out of me.” Tommy cursed, stepping farther back from Wilbur.

This wasn’t  his Wilbur, and god he hoped they weren’t the same. But would this Wilbur be better, or worse?

“Sorry, but Dad told me to come check up on you.” Wilbur explained, “You’ve missed breakfast, so he’s a bit worried. You have training with Techno now, so you should head over there.” 

“Yeah, got it Wil.”

This goes without saying, but Tommy was  not looking forward to seeing Techno.

Standing in a courtyard, Techno greeted Tommy with a slight wave.

“You’re late.” Techno said.

“Slept in.” Tommy replied with a shrug, Techno merely frowned.

“You can’t keep doing that if you’re going to rule someday. Now, catch.” 

Techno tossed a wooden practice sword at him, and he just barely caught it. 

“Tell me I’m not fighting him.”

_Well what do you think we’re doing?_ Other-Tommy (he’d come up with a better nickname later) snapped. 

A very clumsy duel ensued. Tommy just barely dodging Techno’s attacks, while Techno remained persistent with a series of slashes and swings.

Sure he knew the swords were wooden, they couldn’t do much harm, still.

“You’re not fighting back.” Techno noted in between swings, “why?”

“Don’t.” Tommy dodged another strike, “Want to.”

The one-sided duel finally stopped, Techno returning his sword to where he’d found it, “Then we’ll stop for today.” 

“Why?” 

“You clearly don’t feel like sparring.” Techno shrugged, “So we’re stoppin’ for now.”

“Okay?” 

Tommy was confused. But this whole situation was pretty fucking confusing and messed up. 

He knew one thing, and one thing only. He  had to get back home. No matter how long it took.

Days turned into weeks, and Tommy was no closer to finding any leads. Even with his other self, who they both agreed to call Tom, and a royal library filled with books that were honestly mostly boring and useless, there wasn’t any information on alternate universes, or how to travel between them.

Along the way, he’d met other versions of people from the smp.

Karl was a bit of a mage and advisor to the royals, he also evidently managed the castle’s library.

Jack and Ranboo were princes from other kingdoms, not the same kingdoms, though. Jack was kind of a jerk and considered himself Tommy’s ‘rival’. Whatever that meant. Ranboo was supposedly friends with him. 

Ironically enough, Dream in this universe was a knight.

The knight that would have slain the him in this universe, if Tommy hadn’t shown up to stop that plan.

He would have thought it was funny, if the thought of a universe where anything Dream did could be considered heroic didn’t make him sick.

Tommy had snuck out of the castle, one day, narrowly dodging the guards, and headed into the city outside the castle walls.

The city outside the castle was massive, winding pathways and sprawling streets all curling around the castle. 

It was absolutely massive in comparison to everything he’d seen on the smp. 

_ You know we’re going to get in trouble for this, right? _ Tom said. 

“‘Don’t really care, Big T.” Tommy shrugged, heading for the city.

_ Big T..? _

“It’s a nickname.”

_ Huh. _

Tommy had crafted a clever disguise for the city streets, an inconspicuous red cloak with the hood pulled over his head. 

He’d been holed up in that castle for long enough, it was time to explore. 

He spotted a few familiar faces in the city too. Sam, Niki, Conner, Puffy, and a few more people. 

Running through the city streets, Tommy finally felt free to do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t trapped in prison, he wasn’t stuck in a castle that wasn’t even his, he was free and nobody could stop him.

_ Look out!  _

Suddenly, Tommy ran into someone, both of them falling to the ground.

_You’re an idiot._

“Shut up...” Tommy grumbled.

“I’m sorry for running into you!” A very familiar voice exclaimed.

Sat across from him, surrounded by fallen boxes, was his best friend, Tubbo.

“Wait.. you’re.” Tubbo’s eyes widened, “You’re the-!”

“Shh!” Tommy hissed, “I’m... not supposed to be out here.”

“Oh, sneaking out. Didn’t think a prince would do that.” Tubbo said, “I’m Tubbo, by the way.”

“Tommy.” He introduced himself.

“Ah, shit.” Tubbo frantically picked up the boxes, “I’ve got to get these to the inn.” 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Tubbo asked, Tommy nodded with a smile. 

The duo formed a fast friendship after that. For Tommy it was just a friendship all over again, he snuck out more and more often, but the rest of his family didn’t mind.

For the first time in a while, he finally seemed genuinely happy.

It was late one night, near two months into Tommy’s stay in this new alternate universe. 

“So. Tom. You wanted to overthrow Phil, Wilbur and Techno before I showed up, right?” 

_That’s the gist of it._

“Why?”

_Why should I tell you?_

“Dunno big man. I’m just curious.”

_You’re going to keep asking, aren’t you? You’re desperate to know._

“Not really. But tell me if you want.”

_ Well. I’m overlooked, most of the time. Dad’s got kingly shit to do, Techno’s a world-renowned warrior, and Wil’s a world-renowned musician. Nobody’s got time for me. _

“I think they care about you, actually. You’d be stupid to think they don’t. Also overthrowing them just because you don’t think they care about you is kind of a dick move.”

_ What makes you say that? It’s not like you’ve known them for more than a few months. Also, it’s definitely not a dick move. I am not a dick. _

“They’re a lot more caring than my family, that’s for sure.” 

_Oh_.

“Yeah. Anyways, I’m gonna sleep.”

‘ _Night_.

The next morning, Tommy was approached by Karl, of all people, with a simple, yet very shocking statement.

“I know you’re not the real prince.”

“What?!”

_ What?! _

“Don’t ask how I know, but, you’re not from this universe, are you?” Karl asked, Tommy just frantically nodded.

“Good, because I can get you home.” A pause, “...I think.”

“You think?” 

“I’m a time traveler not a universe traveler.” Karl said, “Now follow me.”

“Wait you’re a fuckin’  what ?!”

“We don’t time for questions! Hurry up!”

The duo swiftly walked through the palace library, Karl leading him to a hidden section, where books that simply  radiated magic covered each shelf.

“Listen, Tommy.” Karl explained, “I can send you back to your universe, but your only chance is today.” 

“Why only today?” Tommy asked.

“It’s an eclipse, magic is always stronger during these things, for some reason.” Karl shrugged. “You’re going to need to make your choice.”

On one hand, this world was a lot nicer than the smp. Everything seemed better. But it wasn’t his world, nobody here was really his friends or family. 

On the other hand, he had unfinished business on the smp. His hotel, getting out of prison, and making sure that under no circumstances that Dream got out of prison.

“I want to go back.”

Karl nodded with a smile, creating a swirling teal and purple portal with a wave of his hand.

_ So. You’re leaving. _

“Guess I am.” Tommy laughed, “didn’t think I would, actually.”

_ Good riddance, I can finally have my body back. Which you rudely stole. _

“Hey! It’s not like I tried to!”

_ I know you didn’t. Goodbye, though. _

“See you, big man. Don’t do any villainous shit now that I’m gone.”

With that, Tommy stepped through the portal. Blankness flooding his senses before being hit with a sudden flash of pain.

“You’re finally awake.” 

Tommy winced, opening an eye to see Sam’s concerned face. 

“How do you feel?”

“Like shit.” Tommy answered, Sam’s frown didn’t waver.

“You’ve been out for  months Tommy.” Sam said, “Everyone thinks you’re dead.” 

“I’m not surprised.” Tommy laughs halfheartedly. “I’ve seen some  _ shit _ , man.”

“What... what does that mean?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” Tommy shrugged, “I’ve got to go see what happened out in the smp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this kinda sucks and I’m sorry for that. I wanted to get a chapter out so uh yeah it’s a bit rushed.
> 
> Probably the longest one shot I’ve ever written though.


End file.
